


Worth It

by sneksonaplane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Stiles, nonbinary scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneksonaplane/pseuds/sneksonaplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott is nonbinary, Stiles is a trans guy, and everyone in the pack cuddles with each other (basically just an excuse for nb Scott and for Sciles fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really specify what gender Scott identifies as so that's open to interpretation, but I used they/them/theirs pronouns for them in this fic. Pls come talk to me about all your nb/trans/queer Teen Wolf headcanons at http://steterfilth.tumblr.com/

Sometimes Scott wears makeup. Nothing too fancy, usually just eyeliner and lip gloss, and they never wear it to school because they don’t want to deal with the weird looks they’d get from most people or the harassment they’d get from a few assholes. And Stiles thinks that’s understandable. But that doesn’t stop him from wishing his best friend could wear whatever they wanted, whenever and wherever they wanted, without facing ridicule. He wants Scott to be happy. Plus he thinks they look kind of amazingly hot with makeup on. Whenever Scott’s at his house for a sleepover or to play a new video game and wearing lip gloss, Stiles can’t help leaning over and kissing them every few minutes, until Scott is rolling their eyes and pushing him away and complaining, “Dude, you’re ruining the makeup.” But they’re smiling when they say it. They smile even more when Stiles whines, “But Scotty, your mouth looks all shiny and tastes like vanilla. What am I supposed to do?”

Last night Scott had showed up at Stiles’ house wearing a sheer pink lip gloss and mascara, their backpack filled with every bottle of nail polish they owned. They’d asked for Stiles’ help picking a color, and then he’d made the mistake of offering to paint Scott’s nails for them. That hadn’t gone well, and Scott had insisted on painting Stiles’ nails too as payback for the botched manicure he’d given the alpha. Now they’re both wearing nail polish, Scott’s nails a light blue shade and Stiles’ black. 

 

When Stiles wakes up that morning, Scott is still snoring in bed beside him, their legs tangled together under the blankets. He finds himself taking one of his best friend’s hands between both of his own, admiring Scott’s long fingers and their manicure, which looks a lot better after they’d redone it on their own. He doesn’t notice Scott’s awake until they’re pulling their hand out of his grasp and touching his face, their lips meeting Stiles’ in a slow, lazy kiss. 

“Morning.” He greets Scott when they’re done kissing, earning him a grin and another press of their lips against his own. 

 

They shower together when they finally get out of bed, and Stiles can’t stop running his hands over all that smooth, tan skin when it’s bared to him and dripping wet. “So pretty, Scotty.” He mutters almost absentmindedly against their neck, dragging his lips over the column of their throat while one of his hands rests low on Scott’s hip and the other wanders freely. “You’re so pretty.”

Their shower runs a little longer than planned, but neither of them minds too much. 

 

After several years of binding his chest, Stiles is used to struggling into his binder, wiggling and pulling it into place even with his skin still damp from the shower. He still likes it better when Scott helps him into it, instructs Stiles to put his arms over his head and tugs it down over his chest for him. He likes the way they brush their fingers over his side as they smooth down the fabric below his chest, the way they announce “All set, man,” with one of those blinding grins. 

It doesn’t take them long to get ready after that, Stiles getting dressed while Scott puts on their makeup in the bathroom, both of them making a mess in the kitchen when they go downstairs to eat breakfast. Then they’re leaving, heading to Lydia’s house together for what Scott calls a pack meeting and what Stiles calls a pack puppy pile. For awhile the meetings took place at Derek’s loft, but since he’s disappeared they use Lydia’s house whenever her mom is out, just because it’s the biggest and her living room has a fancy entertainment system that’s the best for watching movies. 

 

They beat the rest of the pack to Lydia’s house by about ten minutes, and spend most of that time setting out enough food for twenty grown men or, in their case, two werewolves, a coyote, a fox, a banshee, and two humans. Liam and Malia in particular can both fit frightening amounts of food in their stomachs; Stiles is pretty sure that if anyone kept track of who ate what in their group, they’d discover those two hogged a good 50% of the food. 

The doorbell rings while Lydia and Scott are having an impassioned conversation about Scott’s nail polish, leaving Stiles to answer the door. Malia and Kira are both there, followed shortly by Liam and Mason (Stiles isn’t even sure when Mason became an official part of their pack, it seems like he just started showing up to all of their meetings one day, but he likes not being the only human in the group.) Soon they’re all piled on the couches in Lydia’s living room, arguing about which movie they should watch first, and this is why Stiles refers to their meetings as pack puppy piles. Liam is pretty much curled up on Scott’s lap, his head resting on Kira’s thigh while she pets his hair. Scott has an arm wrapped around Stiles’ shoulder, and Malia is climbing all over him while she scents him and nuzzles his neck, something Stiles is way too used to at this point. Lydia and Mason are both keeping their distance, but they’ll get dragged into the puppy pile eventually. Scott will lure them in with an inviting smile, or Malia will pounce on each of them in turn, or Liam will whine and paw at them until they cuddle close to him. 

“Stiles! Do you want to watch Sharknado or Wolfman?” Scott asks him like he really has a choice, but they must know he’s going to choose Sharknado solely because the alpha’s been talking about watching it all week and he can’t deny Scott anything. 

“I vote Sharknado.” His choice earns him a groan from Lydia and an irritated grumble from Malia.

“Traitor.” She accuses, nuzzling him more aggressively now and jostling him, but it’s worth it for the way Scott comes to his defense, yelling, “Be nice to my boyfriend!” and giving him a chaste kiss that tastes like strawberry lip gloss.


End file.
